


this dream isn't feeling sweet

by lonelylibrarian



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, drugs cw, slight angst, space weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylibrarian/pseuds/lonelylibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>han and luke smoke space weed and there's some weird angst sub plot. </p><p>title from ribs by lorde bc lorde obviously</p>
            </blockquote>





	this dream isn't feeling sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Me: im just gonna write some fun fic abt space weed  
> Me: writes angst  
> ok tbh ive only seen a new hope so this is set whenever the fuck if i got anything glaringly wrong feel free to tell me but i may just say its artistic license also apologies to my mom leia idk where she is in this i'll make it up to her in future fics  
> also idk shit about weed so if ur like "umm thats not how weed works" ur right its not how earth weed works but thats how space weed works ok? ok  
> also this is more for future ref for myself but this is part of a challenge i made up for myself where i gotta post a 1k (at least) fic every month and it says it was uploaded feb 1st but it is still january here so yay go me

Luke walks into Han's room, only to be hit with the disgusting smell of weed. He cringes and looks to see Han sprawled on the floor, leaning against his bed, joint pressed against his lips.  
"Aren't we landing soon?" Luke asks, eyeing him carefully. He's not about to let Han try and land the Falcon while he's stoned off his ass.  
"Not til tomorrow." He answers, letting out a puff of smoke.  
Han jerks his head to the right of him, an invitation. Luke hesitates for half a second before joining him on the floor. There's less than a foot between them, but neither of them reaches out to touch the other. There's been an awkward distance between them the past few days, ever since they'd made the decision to take Luke back home and leave Han free to continue smuggling. At the time it seemed like the best choice, Luke wasn't sure he could handle anymore of the bullshit that comes with this type of life. But now -  
"You want a hit?"  
Luke glances at the blunt in Han's hand, then at the look he's giving him, a challenging smirk. A piece of Han's hair is falls over his hazy eyes, leaving Luke with a tightness in his chest he wants so badly to ignore.  
Luke takes the blunt, Han's fingers lightly brushing over his own as he does.  
Luke presses the thin paper to his lips, he takes in a slow breath, trying his best to be careful. He still ends up coughing the smoke right back out. He hears Han let out a soft laugh, and then feels a hand rubbing against his back. It might be the first time they've touched in days.  
"Not bad for your first time, kid." Han says, "Try again."  
Luke rolls his eyes, but he's fairly sure Han doesn't see. He tries again anyways, this time managing to keep the smoke down for longer. He lets out a slow breath, watching the smoke fill the room fill the air and already feeling it taking its effect.  
"You should open a window...or something." Luke says as the smoke spreads throughout the room.  
Han shrugs, taking the joint back from Luke and pressing it to his own lips.  
Luke figures one of them will get up and open the door. Eventually.  
Luke turns to watch Han let out a puff of smoke, getting distracted by the way his lips form an O.  
"See something you like?" Han asks sarcastically, his drawl becoming even more pronounced with his tired tone.  
Luke can't help but let out a laugh, feeling the tension that had hung between them dissipate. It feels so good to have things normal again, Luke almost doesn't care that they had to be high to get here.  
Han smiles lazily as he watches Luke, their eyes meet and they stare at one another, it almost feels like something is about to happen, until Luke starts laughing again.  
Luke leans back against the bed, his cheeks turned pink and trying to catch his breath. Han leans back right after, both of them staring at the ceiling. Neither of them say anything as Han moves to twine his fingers with Luke's. Luke's not thinking about anything except the heat Han's leaving in his hand, it might be the happiest he's felt in a while. Luke closes his eyes, focusing on the way Han's calloused hand feels in his own. He tries not to think about the fact that he may not feel it again for a while. Or ever.  
Han gives his hand a squeeze before pulling it away. Luke keeps his head thrown back and eyes closed, deciding he doesn't have enough energy to do anything just yet.  
He hears Han shift around before saying, "C'mere."  
Luke opens his eyes which feel heavier than they should, and moves slowly so he's sitting crossed legged mirroring Han.  
"Do you trust me?" Han asks, moving forward so their knees are touching.  
"Yes." Luke answers, and they both know he means more than just in this moment. Neither of them mention it.  
Han takes a hit before leaning forward, Luke leans to meet him in the middle. Han rests a hand on Luke's cheek, bringing him closer to him. Luke opens his mouth when he feels Han's lips against his own, somewhere in his haze recognizing Han's plan here. Han breathes the smoke into Luke's mouth, Luke barely notices because he's so focused on Han's lips. He wants to reach his hands up and hold Han there, the firm pressure of his lips bringing a comfort he doesn't like admitting he needs. But Han pulls away, his hand lingering long enough for his thumb to brush across Luke's cheek. Luke waits a beat, imagining the smoke swirling in his lungs before turning to blow it out.  
Luke takes the joint from Han, pressing it against the duracrete floor to put it out. He leaves it on the floor, then turns to pull Han back to him.  
He presses his lips against Han's, grateful for being able to keep them there. Han moves them so they're leaning against the bed again, him leaning over to reach Luke's mouth. Luke gets lost in the feel of Han. His face heats up at the way Han holds it, his fingers feel electric as he runs them through Han's hair. And the way Han's tongue intertwines with his own makes him feel like every part of him is burning up.  
Luke moves his hand from Han's hair down to his chest, his fingers dancing over the hot skin exposed by his shirt. Everything feels perfect. Luke's breath starts to shorten - he must have forgotten to breathe. Suddenly everything is too perfect, they're both burning up and every thing is too much.  
Luke breaks away from Han with a gasp, trying to catch his breath.  
"What are we doing?" Luke asks, Han's hand still pressed against his face. He's leaving tomorrow. Han's leaving tomorrow. Everythings changing tomorrow and here they are making out like a couple of teenagers.  
"Luke," Han says breathlessly, slightly tightening his grip on Luke's face. Neither of them know what to say. They both decided it would be better if they went their separate ways.  
"We'll figure it out, we always do." Han says finally, looking at Luke expectantly. They both know it's bullshit, they never figure anything out.  
"Yeah, we'll figure it out." Luke says, leaning to press his lips back against Han's.  
Han makes a half hearted noise of affirmation, as their lips meet again. Luke tries his best to get lost in the taste and feel of Han, while committing every part of him to memory. The way he smiles into the kiss if Luke runs his hands through his hair, or how he'll move his hand to Luke's waist and pull him closer, so they can both feel each other breathe.  
Luke takes one of Han's hands and weaves their fingers together, holding onto him like his life depends on it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading this is my 1st star wars & han/luke fic so i hope i did them justice and its not too ooc altho my excuse can be they are high so of course they're ooc lmao  
> also ik luke took a hit like TWICE and then was trippin balls but this is space weed ok its extra strong. and tbh he wasn't even trippin balls idk what im doing smfh
> 
>  
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr pxtrclus.tumblr.com i sin a lot on there


End file.
